


Smolder

by KazimaKuwabara



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazimaKuwabara/pseuds/KazimaKuwabara
Summary: A wave of threatening aura seemed to emanate from the cook’s body, and in a low whisper he asked, “Can all you do is pick fights with women and those weaker than you?”Sanji was shifting, his eyes dripping with malice, a savage snarl at his lips, “If you’re so tough take me on instead you piece of-”Pitch bent down towards Sanji, forcing Usopp to kneel awkwardly as he kept his vice grip in the young man’s hair. In a low whisper, meant for only Sanji to hear, Pitch confessed, “I like torturing the weak and little woman. So… just relax there Vinsmoke… the girl is safe for now. I’ll start with her after I’m done with him!"





	1. Chapter 1

His arms were asleep.

The tingling annoying pain shooting from his shoulders to his fingertips was what had woken him. He groaned, trying to change position in his bed to swing life back into his dead arms. But there was nowhere to roll, he wasn't lying in bed, or in his hammock. The sound of chains rattling above his head made him finally tilt his head up to take in his situation.

His hands had been chained above his head.

"Huh," Sanji observed, blinking his bleary eyes up at his own restrained appendages, dully confused as to how that had happened.

“Sanji! You’re awake! Thank goodness!” Usopp’s relieved voice cut in.

Straining a little, and ignoring the cold tingling pang that radiated to his bones, Sanji shifted towards the sound of the Sniper’s voice.

With his wrists chained in front of him, Usopp sat against the left-most wall. He was dirty and banged up, his Kuro Kabuto nowhere in sight, nor the bag he normally carried his ammo in. Usopp did not appear to be chained to the wall, but as Sanji took in the Sniper’s appearence the cook could guess why no one had bothered. Usopp’s feet were bare, the hems of his pants slightly singed. The bottom of his left foot was burned and a bit bloodied, Sanji doubted the young man could stand on it for very long, if at all.

“What the hell happened to your foot?” Sanji asked, unable to hide the disgust in his voice.

“We got caught up in that explosion. Remember the marines?” Usopp answered simply. He winced as he wiggled the toes of his injured foot, “I-It’s not so bad.” He lied. Usopp pointed at Sanji, "You should see yourself! You've got a nasty bruise on the side of your face! You got knocked out pretty good! I'm glad you're awake, I'm sure you have a concussion!" Usopp began to babble.

“Marines…” Sanji muttered closing his eyes as he tried to remember.

It took a minute, but slowly, as if recalling a dream, Sanji could recall a cyclone that had interrupted the peaceful day on the Grand Line. The Thousand Sunny took a beating, a beating it could handle thanks to their navigator _(and he supposed their shipwright_), but when the clouds cleared the Straw Hats found themselves on a summer island controlled by a Marine who was known as Commander Pitch.

Commander Pitch was your typical asshole who abused his power over the people of an island he was supposed to protect. As usual, Luffy wouldn’t stand for that, and in typical fasion the Straw Hats set about ruining the Marine’s plans, position, and hold over his island. It took some doing but they managed to fulfill all three of their goals and had even received a grateful sendoff from the townsfolk of the island, and the few noncorrupted marines of the island.

All in all, an easy little adventure---for once!

But as they set out, the Thousand Sunny ran into a large ironclad ship, Commander Pitch’s floating prison, ‘The Iron Cage,’ as he called it.

With what few men that had remained loyal to him, Captain Pitch had decided to have a rematch right there on the open ocean. As Franky tried to ready the Sunny’s Coup de Burst maneuver, three curved harpoons attached to thick chains latched on to the Thousand Sunny. 

At Nami and Luffy’s cries to free the Thousand Sunny, the crew members sprang forth working hard to unhook the Thousand Sunny from the harpoons.

"I can't get away with those things on!" Franky had shouted over the noise, pointing at the chains, "And look! The marines are going to try and board!"

Robin had crossed her arms at that, calling out, "I will try to hold them back!" At her command hundreds of arms sprouted from the chains, slapping back the marines, and giving the rest of the crew time, to try and remove the harpoons.

Two chains fell off easily, but the third was proving to be more difficult. The hook had damaged itself on the Adam wood of the ship and embedded itself in a way that was proving difficult for even the monsters of the ship to remove. It didn't help when Luffy had to quit helping in favor if puffing himself up so he could volley back cannons that were being launched at them.

Sanji and Zoro were now the only ones struggling against the heavy chain, and their progress was made slow by the argument they kept breaking into.

"Don't kick it that way, you shitty cook!" Zoro had snarled.

"Can you even swing that sword correctly Moss-head?!" Sanji had spat back.

Usopp soon came sprinting over, offering the use of his Pop greens for the removal of the harpoon, "I'm sure my man-eating plants could be persuaded to eat thick chains! You know, I can convince them to do as I say, for you see they saw me face off against the king of all man-eating plants back on-"

“Get on with it shitty long-nose!” Sanji had barked, cursing as gunshots rang overhead.

Usopp was digging in his bag when Nami’s startled scream caught them all off guard.

Nami, who had been on the deck near Franky, had a metal wire wrapped around her body keeping her arms pinned to her side. She was jerked hard to the left, away from the cyborg who lunged too late for her.

"Nami-sis! Someone grab her!" Franky shouted, his voice pitched high with alarm.

Usopp stopped rooting around in his bag and took off for Nami. He leaped up in the air and managed to catch hold of the horrified woman, gripping her around her waist and shoulders, while he tried futilely to tear the wire with his hands. The wire still pulled, and both Navigator and Sniper screamed as they were almost yanked off the deck, but with a snarl of, "Oh no you don't!" Sanji caught Usopp around the middle. The rope pulled tight, but with Sanji and Usopp's combined effort, Nami wasn't going anywhere.

On the other end of the wire, holding a strange gun, was Commander Pitch, leering down from the deck of The Iron Cage “Got ya girlie!” He laughed, “If I can’t get you all, I’ll take down one of you! And you filthy rats can't get anywhere without your navigator!"

He clicked something on his gun, and the wire began to pull again, producing a cry from Nami.

"CUT THE ROPE!" Luffy's outraged voice raged from somewhere overhead.

Usopp’s arms tightened around the navigator, his feet had somehow found purchase on the railing of the ship and he strained as he braced his whole body against the pull of the wire. His hands gripped the wire wrapped around Nami, and he hissed as they slid along the wire, his palms getting sliced open.

The sight of Usopp's blood on the wire caused Sanji to growl and he shouted, "ZORO! Get your ass over here! Cut this wire!"

But Zoro was now engaged with a few marines who had managed to clamber down the only remaining chain attached to the ship, Robin's many hands not being enough to hold them all back.

Nami cried out as the wire was pulled taught, and where the wire touched her stomach, blood was beginning to appear. "I'm going to be t-torn in half!" She squeaked, voice frightened and full of pain. Her teary eyes turned to Usopp and she cried, "L-Let me go!"

“Sanji! Someone! Do something!” Usopp pleaded desperately, his grip tightening on the navigator as his own eyes prickled with tears of fright. He did his best to work his own fingers under the wire, trying to alleviate the pressure being put on the girl's waist.

Sanji bit clean through his cigarette and snarled, “How dare you harm my NAMI-SWAN!” He had roared and leaped into the air his foot catching on fire as he came down towards to offending wire that held his dear navigator captive.

As Luffy’s fist stretched out to land a blow against Pitch, and as Zoro managed to free the Thousand Sunny from the last harpoon sending marines tumbling towards the ocean, a high pitched whistling sound filled the air, and Sanji turned in time to see a cannonball speeding towards the side of the Thousand Sunny. It collided right near Usopp and Nami, the sniper losing his footing as the wood broke underneath him.

There was an explosion and Sanji remembered a burning heat and something hitting his head. He could remember Usopp screaming his name, and a wet hand catching his wrist and then...

“Did I get knocked out?” Sanji asked shaking his head as he tried to remember.

“Yeah. You dropped like a stone towards the Ocean, but I, the great Captain Usopp caught you in the nick of time!” Usopp boasted.

Sanji sighed, shaking his head a little bit before he tensed to attention.

Snapping his head left and right the cook burst, “Where is Nami!? So help me Usopp, if you dropped her-”

“Hey! I would never drop her!!” Usopp snapped, before leaning closer to Sanji and dropping his voice, “She’s somewhere on the ship. When we were pulled to the ship-” At the look of confusion on Sanji’s face, the sniper sighed and quickly elaborated, “That Pitch guy shot a… uhm…a harpoon gun at Nami? You know, it wrapped the wire around her? Well after the cannonball he hauled her in, but I still had her, and then I also managed to catch you, so we were all reeled in. When we were on the deck she managed to slip out and took off!”

Sanji nodded, cringing at the pins and needle feeling in his arms, “So she’s on deck… good. She’s not caught. Ah, Nami-swan! So brave!”

Usopp rolled his eyes. Peering at the opposite wall Usopp continued, “We’ve been on the ship less than a half-hour… and the Thousand Sunny is nearby. Seems like Pitch is trying to lose Luffy, but they’re all hot on or tails.”

Sanji smiled, nodding again, “Been keeping an eye out with Haki? Good job! Wait, do you know where Nami is?”

“I’ve been checking in on her on occasion, and I think she's trying to find us. She hasn't been caught so far... but now that you’re up we can get out of here and goto her!” Usopp chirped with a smug grin. He pointed to Sanji’s legs, “Look what they didn’t chain up!"

Sanji glanced down at his feet, and a grin spread across his face. His legs had been left unshackled. Sanji met Usopp’s eye, and the pair shared the same wide grins.

“Well then… I’ll bust us out of here, we’ll get Nami-Swan, and be out of here in time for lunch! I’m going to cook pike tonight!”

Usopp grinned wider, perking up at the mention of his favorite food, "Yes! Thanks, Sanji!"

"Thank me when we're free..." Sanji sighed taking another glance at Usopp, sweeping over the sniper's form for other injuries that he could have missed.

"No one... no one has done anything to you, have they? Pitch or one of those marines didn't lay a hand on you?" Sanji felt compelled to ask.

"No, when Nami booked it, they chained me up and dragged us down here," Usopp grinned slyly, "I was shouting at them about how powerful your punches were, and that they'd been in danger when you woke up!"

"So your lies are why my arms are dead asleep!" Sanji snorted but smiled proudly at Usopp. "I'll praise you this time Long-nose since it's left my feet free!"

Usopp grinned, and Sanji smiled as a warmth bloomed in his chest. It felt stupid to be smiling like this when they were captured on a marine's ship. But Usopp had a tendency to bring about this comfortable feeling in Sanji's chest. When Usopp was nearby, be it screaming his head off, or laughing too loud, or telling a long-winded story, it brought a warm relaxing feeling smoldering right in his chest. The warm smolder was better than the freezing, nauseating anxiety Sanji would get if Usopp wasn't around in times of danger.

If Usopp wasn't close how would Sanji know the sniper was safe? How would he protect him?

"Well," Sanji coughed, forcing his smile off his face, "Let's get out of here, huh?"

Usopp nodded, his smile faltering a little bit but not going away, his face smoothing down into such soothing expression, that Sanji found his own smile spreading back on his face.

"Let me just check on Nami again, last I saw she was at the treasury… of course,” the last part was muttered as Usopp’s eyes glowed a faint red hue as he used his haki. Usopp’s grin slipped abruptly off his face, and he jolted, “Shit! Shit!”

“What?” Sanji hissed, jaw clenching, tension rippling through him at Usopp's sudden alarm. The peaceful warm smolder cooling off in an instant at Usopp's sudden alarm.

“Pitch is coming down the hallway...he’s got Nami!” Usopp hissed.

“What?!”

“Shut up! Be quiet! Play… play dead or something! He’s probably locking her up here,” Usopp reasoned nervously, “When he leaves we’ll all bust out together!”

Sanji growled, “I’m not playing dead! If he’s harmed one hair on Nami-Swan’s head…”

“Can you _not_ think about that right now!? We gotta play it-” Usopp cut himself off as the door banged open.

Commander Pitch, with his ruined Marine’s jacket, and his heavily marred face _(courtsey of Luffy from just the other day)_ kicked open the door, an angry sneer set on his mug. His black hair which had been swept back in a perfectly coifed pompadour when they first met him, now hung in ragged uneven clumps. His well-kept appearance had been eroded away after dealing with the Straw Hats, and his irritation and anger showed in his now ruffled appearance.

“Well boys… looks like I caught a little rat!” Pitch spat, smirking as he shoved Nami forward, holding her by her arm.

Nami’s wrists were tied behind her back, and her feet were shackled. One of her sandals appeared to be broken, as it looked like Pitch had been dragging her around rather than letting her walk on her own. Her stomach had some bruises and cuts from the wire that had been around her earlier, but other than that she seemed no worse for wear. Her face was twisted in annoyance as Pitch gripped her tight, her eyes a little wild with fear and adrenaline.

“Bastard! That’s no way to treat a lady!” Sanji hissed, veins bulging in his neck as a hot coil of anger burned within him.

Pitch laughed, “Oh I haven’t even _begun_ to mistreat her for the hell she’s put me through! Oh no, I haven’t started with any of **_you_ **after you all cost me my island!” Pitch shook Nami, gripping her arm, the woman crying out in protest as his hand clamped around her like iron, “I was living the good life, those stupid islanders had to do whatever I say-_pay_ whatever I said, and you all fucking took that cushy life from me!”

“Stop shaking Nami-swan!” Sanji roared, his dead arms straining against the chains. He would rip his arms from the wall if he had to, he didn't care that he couldn't feel anything put the pins and needle feeling! Sanji was going to pay Pitch back for his mistreatment of Nami! Usopp had gone quiet to his left, his hands strangely digging around in his hair. It ticked Sanji off to think that Usopp was primping in the corner at a time like this, but he would yell at the long-nose later.

“Be a fucking man and stop shaking a woman as if she's a rag doll!” Sanji snarled, shifting his weight, ready to spring like a wound coil into action. His legs were free, and Sanji would put them to good use.

Pitch snarled at Sanji, spitting in the blond’s direction, “Oh, does pretty boy think he’s in a position to tell me what to do? A pirate scum, locked up in **my** ship thinks he has a right to any say?! Well, you listen here, you’re on a Marine’s ship. Your friends aren’t here to help, and I think I need to give a little interrogation to this little woman here!”

Pitch wrenched Nami’s arm, the woman hissing with pain. Nami did not scream though, not wishing to give the man the satisfaction of hearing her cry out. She glanced over her shoulder, glaring angrily at Pitch as his mishandled her."Watch it you creep!" She snapped, trying to put up a brave face.

He glared back, his look so incensed it managed to cause a shudder to run over her body and deflate a little.

Pitch squeezed her arm again, “I'm very good about getting information from pirates! Even better against weak wom-”

A loud snap sounded in the air, and Pitch howled as a rubber band popped him in the eye. His hands flew to his face as he released Nami, who shifted her weight so she landed on her backside. She grunted with the force of the fall but scooted back towards Sanji, her wrists still bound behind her back. She was blinking with confusion at Pitch's reaction when she took note of a small black rubber band on the ground, just underneath Pitch's body.

Sanji’s head whipped over to Usopp, whose hair spilled around his shoulders in a cascade of black curls, his fingers still in position from where he’d launched his hair tie at the Marine’s face. Usopp then forced a dry, loud, and mirthless laugh, and pointed both his chained hands at Pitch, “Ha ha ha! I-I got y-y-you good! What an ape! What a m-m-moron! I-I got you!”

Pitch righted himself, his face, purple with fury, his eyes now fixed on Usopp.

Usopp’s whole body quaked under the gaze, and his chains rattled as he shook with fear. He forced a smile, and muttered a weak, “H-ha ha ha… g-g-got you!”

In a few strides, Pitch had swooped down on Usopp, a hand digging roughly in Usopp’s curls. His sudden and abrupt movement had caused Nami to scream aloud, her cry twisting into Usopp's name, which was echoed by Sanji's startled gasp. Now holding the younger boy by the root of his hair, Pitch forced the sniper to stand on his feet. Usopp’s badly burnt foot trembling against the floor and his knee buckling against his own weight. Usopp’s eyes closed in pain as Pitch pulled his hair, and Pitch shook the man until he managed to make Usopp finally cry out with pain.

“Alright little tough guy. You want my attention? You got it! You and I… we’re going to have a little interrogation first,” Pitch hissed pulling Usopp’s hair back, forcing the Sniper’s neck to arch back, his nose pointing straight up in the air. Usopp closed his eyes and grit his teeth against the pain, trying not to cry out again. Unsatisfied with Usopp's lack of response, Pitch curled a hand around the sniper's throat and squeezed until the young man made a strangled gasp.

A loud crack resounded in the room.

All eyes shot over to Sanji, who had wrenched one arm and shackle from the wall. He had dislocated his shoulder in doing so, but the heavy chain, with now ruined bolts hung at his side as he glared up at Pitch, an unspeakably angry look in his eyes. A wave of threatening aura seemed to emanate from the cook’s body, and in a low whisper he asked, “Can all you do is pick fights with women and those weaker than you?”

Sanji was shifting, his eyes dripping with malice, a savage snarl at his lips, “If you’re so tough take me on instead you piece of-”

Nami screamed as Pitch produced a baton from his hip, and pressed it into Sanji’s stomach. An electrical current shot through Sanji’s body, ripping a scream from the blond. Pitch removed the weapon only when Sanji pitched sideways, terrible ragged gasps ripping from his body. His head throbbed, and his teeth hummed with electricty-he recalled Skypia and remembered being terribly electrocuted before.

"S-Sanji!" Usopp cried before Pitch wrenched his hair harder, making the young man scream. Closing his eyes against the prickle of frustrated tears, Usopp growled, "Let go you... you asshole!"

Nami was leaning down, helplessly whispering to Sanji, unable to touch the cook or offer any comfort other than her words.

Pitch bent down towards Sanji, forcing Usopp to kneel awkwardly as he kept his vice grip in the young man’s hair. In a low whisper, meant for only Sanji to hear, Pitch confessed, “I like torturing the weak, and little woman. So… just relax there Vinsmoke… the girl is safe for now. I’ll start with her after I’m done with him! And you know, when we're all done here, how about I ship you off back to your home country huh?"

Sanji's face twisted in an outraged snarl, "You think I'll just let you take my friends away from me?! HUH?!"

Pitch smiled, and produced the baton once more, pressing it to the side of Sanji's neck. Sanji choked as the electric current ran through him, and the scream that ripped out of his mouth was more angry than pained.

"Sanji!" Usopp rasped, leaning hard towards Sanji, even as his own hair began to be ripped from his head.

"Stop! Stop, please stop!" Nami cried, closing her eyes against the cook's tormented expression.

Pitch removed the baton, and Sanji slumped gasping again. The only thing keeping him from sliding flush on his back was the remaining chain that kept one of his arms shackled to the wall. Pitch smiled at Sanji, looking calmer now that he had inflicted some damage on the blond. Pitch rose sharply, wrenching Usopp up, the young man hissing in protest at being jerked around by his hair.

Though he was exhausted, and his body ached, Sanji kept his sharp blue eyes fixed on the Marine Commander, hoping his eyes promised as much malice as he wanted to give to this man. Pitch smiled wider, seeming to be incredibly happy at Sanji's outrage. Pitch squeezed Usopp's face with a free hand, squeezing the younger man's cheeks, even as the sniper struggled.

"Now my young annoyance, say good-bye to your friends for now. We need to go have a nice... long... talk," Pitch's voice got softer as he spoke, and he continued to stare at Sanji's eyes, willing the injured young man to challenge him. When Sanji did not--could not--rise to the bait, Pitch made a disappointed sound with his tongue and with hardly any effort, Pitch dragged Usopp off, slamming the door behind him, the lock echoing as it was turned into place firmly.

Nami waited half a heartbeat before she was twisting towards Sanji, “Sanji! Sanji are you alright?!”

Sanji was shaking he was so mad. He didn't give a damn about the pain, but did that marine bastard just take away his friend? Right in front of him? Sanji did not endure two years of hell for this to happen to him again! There was a rushing sound in his ears, and though the beautiful Nami was fretting over him all he could think about was that bastard’s hands in the Long-nose’s hair.

“Usopp!” Sanji rasped, voice choked with anguish, “That bastard!” He tried to sit up, snarling like a wounded animal as his dislocated arm reminded him of its existence.

“I know! We’ve got to get out of here!” Nami whispered, her clever eyes flashing, “While I was sneaking around the ship I managed to get the layout pretty well! And I even got these!” Nami shifted, rocking back and forth as she struggled to bring her wrists under her hips, before pulling her legs through her trapped arms. With her hands now in front of her, she pulled a ring of keys from her cleavage, “That should open the doors, but I don't know about the chains-”

“Leave those to me Nami-swan,” Sanji hissed, forcing himself to sit up. “You should move away, I’m going to kick my fucking chains off, and then I’ll help you out of yours! Then, once we get Usopp back, I’m going to show that baton of his so far down his throat…” Sanji continued to rant as Nami brought gentle hands to Sanji's displaced arm.

"Okay, okay... you can do all that but first your arm... I'm not Chopper but I can help with this much," Nami said, angling her hands so that she could pull and twist Sanji's arm back into place, "It... this isn't going to feel good."

"It's okay Nami-sawn, do it!" Sanji nodded firmly, flashing her a quick smile, "The sooner it's in place the sooner we can get the hell out of here."

Nami nodded her face pinched with worry, "Take a deep breath..."

Sanji obeyed, and as he did so, Nami quickly wrenched and pushed, Sanji's bone sliding back into place. Sanji cursed, closing his eyes against the burning ache that exploded in his arm, that somehow even ached into his head. Sanji counted the five and did his best to shake it off. He didn't have time for this bullshit, he had to get them out, get Usopp, and then get them all out and back to the Thousand Sunny.

After a pause, Sanji let out a shaky breath, "A-alright. Get back Nami-swan, I'm getting is out of here."

With several high sweeping kicks the chains fell away, and then with a turn of a key, the door to Sanji and Nami’s cell swung open.

“He electrocuted me, he laid his hands on you, and then took off with our sniper… that man has my boot written all over his face!” Sanji hissed as he tried to roll his shoulders and wake up his dead arms. His dislocated shoulder was still aching and felt a little off. He would have to have Chopper look at it later, but at least it was back in place.

“You think you can manage Nami?” Sanji whispered eyes darting down the hall, looking for any stray marines. He turned back to look at Nami, his eyes dipping to look at the cuts on her waist. She didn't appear super injured, but she had been on the ship running around avoiding the marines. She must have been exhausted.

“I’m fine. Let’s just get Usopp!” She whispered back pulling out a piece of paper with sloppily written notes, “This huge ship has several levels, and we’re on the fourth. Pitch has most likely taken Usopp to his quarters on the second floor. If not there, he has…” Nami licked her dry lips, “A holding room or torture room of some sort nearby. Once we get Usopp, there’s an elevator we can take to get to the top deck, these keys can let us use it!” She spun the ring of keys around her finger, before catching them confidently.

Sanji nodded as she spoke, impressed as always with her foresight to take in the surroundings and try to get as much information as she could. He felt his throat clench at the mention of a torture room but forced a smile on his face. “Nami-swan you are an absolute angel. A genius! A true woman of the world! Goddess!” Sanji praised, adjusting his tie. He smiled wider at her, trying not to show any cracks of concern, “Now… point me in the right direction and I’ll clear the way.”

“How about we save our energy and hide in plain sight?” Nami suggested, producing her Sorcery Clima-tact. She grinned, “My Mirage tempo should be able to work on the both of us! We’ll get the jump on that Pitch bastard!”

“Nami-swan!! So beautiful! So cunning! So-”

“Enough already!”

* * *

Sanji, despite this nasty business of being captured by a marine _(not to mention to have Usopp spirited away somewhere_), was having a pretty wonderful day. Nami had instructed Sanji to stay close to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Then, utilizing her Mirage tempo the pair seemingly disappeared and crept quietly through the ship.

He couldn’t see his perfect Nami, but with a hand on her shoulder-oh! This was heaven.

“There… the elevator. Let’s get on and hurry to the second floor!” Nami whispered.

They hadn’t seen any other marines on this floor, and both Sanji and Nami assumed they were busy on the deck, shooting cannons and taking tactical evasions to avoid the Thousand Sunny. Or perhaps there weren't even that many marines on this ship. This ship was massive, and after Luffy defeated Pitch, half of the marines had seemed to abandon their former leader. Either way, they were sneaking rather easily around, and it just made their soon to be rescue, and then escape seem even more likely--not that there was ever any doubt.

Nami went forward and placed a key in a lock next to the elevator and turned the key. The elevator gave off an obnoxious 'ding,' and the doors opened wide, the cart completely empty. When they both clambered inside, Nami again had to use the key to turn the elevator on before she could select a floor. The doors slid shut and there was a small jolt signaling the elevator's ascent.

"The keyring you pilfered is very handy! There's so many rooms on the ship that finding stairs would have been difficult," Sanji sighed, "With any luck, things will keep being easy."

“This has been easy so far,” Nami muttered, gently shrugging Sanji off her shoulder. Her words sounded tense as if she didn't trust the ease in which everything was proceeding.

Their forms reappeared and Sanji folded his arms, fingers drumming against his arms impatiently, “Hopefully we can just keep this up. Pitch was already heavily injured, dealing with him a second time shouldn’t be too bad. You and your information gathering has done invaluable work for us today Nami-swan, no need to fear!"

“Usopp should be okay then?” Nami asked, her brown eyes peering at Sanji anxiously.

“Of course he’ll be okay… no need to worry,” Sanji said, forcing his smile to shine even brighter on his face. He hoped it made him sound more confidant. He hadn't stopped thinking about Usopp since they left, and he had been counting the seconds-_656 to be exact_-since they had left their cell. That was 656 seconds--well now it was 662 seconds---since Usopp was alone with that Marine bastard...

Sanji smiled harder, "Despite his cowardice, he'll be fine. Our Long-nose is resilient. Who knows, perhaps he'll distract Pitch with a story."

“Just… I’m just really worried,” Nami muttered, pursing her lips together tightly. A small laugh escaped her lips, seeming to surprise her. She cleared her throat and apologized, "Sorry... I was just thinking of him snapping Pitch in the eye with that rubber band! That was pretty funny... and smart thinking. He really... really got me out of a bind there," Nami's voice got low as she swallowed hard against an unnamed emotion that sprang into her voice.

“Usopp was really brave today,” Sanji said with a nod. He intended to praise Usopp more but instead found himself frowning, gripping his arms tight. Pitch’s smug sneering face admitting to enjoying hurting others weaker than him invaded Sanji's thoughts. For once, Sanji was wishing Usopp had been a little less brave. Sanji didn’t want Nami to be caught by Pitch, but Usopp being caught by that man… well, that wasn’t good either.

There was a sharp and dull dip in Sanji's stomach, and for a moment he almost lost his balance.

The elevator had stopped. The doors swung open, and Sanji pressed Nami back against the wall. Peering outside the doors, Sanji saw empty halls, no one was around. “I think the other marines really must all be up on the top deck… want to just make a run for it?”

“Yes! Pitch’s room should be just at the end of the hall, and we can check…for that other room... the torture room too. It… it should be just across,” Nami said uncomfortably.

Something nervous itched at the back of Sanji’s head, “Nami, you found out about his torture room just by running around this ship?”

“I heard some marines talking when I was still on deck..." Nami admitted, “As much as the villagers feared him on the island, he apparently is even worse here. He… they talked about how he had a fascination with asking impossible to answer questions to “suspicious persons” and torturing them in a specialized room. He relishes in others suffering. The other marines were even saying he took prisoners to his room, where he kept a variety of… tools.”

Sanji lips were suddenly very dry. Beginning to jog forward he quickly asked, “You said the end of the hall right?”

Nami nodded, and the two set off in a run. If Nami was anybody else Sanji might have gotten peevish with them. He might have snapped that they should have mentioned what they heard earlier. But this was Nami, and Nami-swan was perfect. He wasn’t going to yell at her or even be upset that she should have mentioned this-

A familiar scream echoed down the hall, twisting off into a strange high-pitched note.

Usopp was trying to hold back his cry.

Sanji broke out into a dead run, Nami lagging behind him. Heart hammering in his chest as he approached the last door of the hallway Sanji tried not to think what could be making Usopp scream. Usopp screamed a lot. He was scared all the time. Just because Usopp was screaming now didn't mean that something horrible was happening.

_'Why do I feel so fucking helpless every time I hear him scream?!'_ Sanji couldn't help but wonder as he reached two doors, one on the left one on the right.

He chose the one on the left.

With a deft kick, Sanji knocked the door off its hinges hoping that he had picked-

Sanji froze at the doorframe.

Pitch was staring at Sanji, his arm frozen above his head, a nasty looking whip clutched in his hand. Usopp was directly opposite of Pitch, his bound wrists suspended from a hook hanging from the ceiling. In the background, Sanji vaguely noted a bed, a small desk, and a wardrobe. This was Pitch's bedroom. 

Usopp had been stripped of his clothes, which were folded neatly on the floor next to his bag. Two vicious red bleeding lines ran the length of Usopp’s back and even down his left buttock and upper leg. He was bleeding freely, his blood running easily down his tan skin and dripping to the floor. Usopp’s feet weren’t even able to touch the ground, and a small pool of his blood dripped from his toes. His shoulders must have been aching as Usopp's full weight dangled from his wrists.

Usopp’s teary eyes were glazed with pain, but he forced a wobbly relieved smile as he peered at Sanji over his shoulder. The Sniper stretched, shifting his body a little as he hoisted himself up on the hook, his arms trembling with the effort. “S-Sanji! I knew… you were coming!” Usopp’s smile trembled and tears escaped his eyes dripping down his cheeks.

The loud roaring sound in Sanji's ears had returned.

Stiffly he fixed his eyes on Pitch. Sanji was moving forward before he had the conscious thought to do so. Sanji’s hands curled around Pitch’s wrists, the man crying out as Sanji applied pressure to the man’s bones. The whip dropped to the ground, coiling like a snake on the ground.

“You like to torture the weak huh?” Sanji whispered, his vision filling with red.

"Let me... let me go!" Pitch rasped, his voice tinged with fear.

Sanji thought of Usopp crying out as his hair was roughly pulled. He thought of Usopp just behind him, bleeding out, and looking so relieved at the rescue. The roaring in Sanji's ears and the red that overtook his vision was all Sanji was aware of for... 

For until he was suddenly aware Nami was calling for him.

“Sanji! Sanji! Stop! I understand, but please! We need to get Usopp down!” Nami’s emotional voice finally cut through the roaring in Sanji’s ears.

Sanji rasped, choking on his own ragged breath. His whole body was shaking with rage, and his head was hurting from the adrenaline rush. Pitch’s ruined face was under Sanji’s shoe, and with a snarl, Sanji pressed into the bloody mess one more time.

“Piece of garbage,” Sanji heaved, before finally turning around.

Nami had torn a sheet from Pitch’s bedside and wrapped it around Usopp’s waist to give the boy some modesty. She was futilely reaching up trying to get Usopp down, but did not have the reach she needed to unhook Usopp's bound wrists from the hook. Usopp’s eyes were closed, and he was biting his lip. No doubt the swaying of his body was causing his own body weight to wrench his shoulders further. 

Sanji rushed forward, and with a bit of guilt, he wrapped his arms around Usopp’s waist, lifting the boy so the weight would be taken off his wrists. Usopp cried out as Sanji put pressure on the lacerations running red rivers down his back. Sanji quickly apologized, “I know Long-nose, I know! I’m sorry it hurts… come on. Can you unhook your arms?”

Usopp’s eyes were squeezed tight, and his hair spilled around his face, he nodded slightly letting Sanji know he had at least been heard. As Sanji looked up into Usopp’s pained face, his chest ached with sympathy and concern. That warm smoldering feeling in his chest had roared to life, and his mind worked in overdrive as he thought of ways to comfort Usopp. Wildly, Sanji thought about running a hand down Usopp’s face and tucking some curls behind his ear. He could whisper to Usopp soft comforting words, and with his fingers and lips would wipe the sniper's tears away. He'd do anything now just to take that pained shadow off of the sniper's face.

But there was no time to comfort Usopp. There was no time to even address all the wild thoughts Sanji was having.

They needed to get Usopp down.

“Usopp, come on. I know you can do it,” Sanji encouraged, echoed by Nami.

Usopp, with his eyes still squeezed tight, lifted his wrists unlatching his chains from the hook. Usopp gave out, his body draping heavily against Sanji, his arms wrapping limply around Sanji's neck. For a moment, Sanji held Usopp to him and relished in the feel of Usopp's hammering heart and erratic breathing. It all meant Usopp was alive, and that Usopp was back with them, where he belonged.

"Let's get him on the floor and look at his back," Nami suggested anxiously, a hand squeezing Sanji's forearm. 

Sanji wavered a moment, but with Nami’s guiding hand helped lay Usopp on the floor. Nami took a peek at the shackles on Usopp's wrists, and fumbling with the keyring, gave a short whoop of victory as she found one that would free Usopp's wrists. She removed the shackles and tossed the heavy chains at Pitch's head, a pained grunt letting them know Pitch had survived his beat down from Sanji.

Sanji was mildly disappointed about that.

“Sorry Usopp, I’m using this bed sheet!” Nami whispered before removing Usopp's bedsheet and began to tear it into strips for bandages. Sanji let his eyes roam over Usopp's bare backside, and he growled, "Why are you... naked?"

Nami continued to rip the bedsheet into strips but closed her eyes, afraid of what that answer could be.

Usopp shuddered lightly, but weakly managed to answer, "He... he said... he didn't want anything... to hinder my experience w-with the whip."

While not a good answer, Sanji felt... a little relieved at hearing it. Nami must have felt the same if her shaky inhale was any indication.

Usopp moaned lowly, and Nami whispered, "I'm sorry Usopp, just hang on... this should help."

Sanji was looking around the room now wishing Chopper would just materialize out of thin air. He would know what to do. Would know exactly how to cleanse Usopp's wounds, and tie bandages in the least painful way. After what felt like a couple of minutes of useless scanning, Sanji's eyes fell on a bottle of brown liquid. Getting up, Sanji quickly grabbed a half-full bottle of what smelled like rum.

“Here… it’ll hurt like shit, but we should disinfect the wounds with this!” Sanji said holding out the bottle to Nami.

Nami took it with a nod, her face nervous but determined. Sanji knelt by Usopp’s face and brushed some of his long curls from his sweaty cheek. The inky curls were as soft as Sanji had thought they might be. _'Not the time for that,'_ Sanji thought shaking his head, and looked back at Nami, “Do you want me to apply the alcohol?”

“No… I think it would be better if you hold him down. This will probably hurt a lot,” Nami’s voice shook as she spoke, and it made Sanji sad to hear it.

“C-Can’t be as bad as the lashing I just got. D-Don’t worry Nami!” Usopp stammered weakly trying to be brave and offer Nami some comfort.

Sanji placed his hands on Usopp’s shoulders prepared to hold Usopp down if necessary. Bending low he pressed his brow to Usopp’s temple and whispered in the young man’s ear, “We’re right here with you Usopp. I’m sorry it’s going to hurt, but It’ll just be a moment. I’m right here.”

A tear rolled down Usopp’s face, and he nodded slightly taking in a shuddering breath.

Nami took a steadying breath herself, her shuddering breath matching along with Usopp's. Usopp took another breath, and so did Nami. With a bit of awe, Sanji watched as both navigator and sniper calmed themselves by synching their breaths together. Sanji was amazed by the special relationship the two shared. Two years ago, when he was a little more naive he had been jealous of their relationship. 

Nami had caught wise and laughed at Sanji then. She had smiled at Sanji and stated, "Usopp and I... we're alike. We're not monsters like you or Zoro or Luffy... we're... alike. We're the same."

Sanji didn't understand that then. Before Sabaody, he was just jealous... but now, after everything they had all experienced. He got it. Usopp and Nami weren't crazy strong, they had to rely on their cunning to survive the Grand Line. They had to be strong in a different way from Zoro, Luffy, and himself.

There were a lot of expectations you put on yourself as a Straw Hat; as one of Luffy's chosen nakamas. If you compared yourself with the others around you, sometimes you didn't feel like you measured up. So when Usopp and Nami felt like they were drowning in a crew of Monsters, they had each other. Their relationship with one another was important... and Sanji could get that now.

Usopp and Nami exhaled slowly one more time. "Okay, Usopp, please bear with it," Nami said before she liberally began pouring the alcohol to Usopp’s wounds. To his credit Usopp held himself as still as he could and only cried out a little. But tears leaked unabashedly down his face, and he shook quite violently as the alcohol coated the deeper parts of his wounds. Sanji held Usopp down when necessary, but otherwise just tried to keep a hand on Usopp so he could focus on his touch rather than the pain.

Nami finally set the bottle away, using what remained of the bedsheet to blot Usopp's wound dry.

Sanji laced a hand with Usopp’s as Nami began to wrap the makeshift bandages around Usopp’s body. Squeezing Usopp’s hand hard Sanji whispered, “You did so good. Hard part is over Long-nose, hard part is over.”

Usopp grunted in response and shuddered as he let out a weak breath. He weakly returned the squeeze, his fingers trembling and cold. Sanji stroked his thumb against Usopp's trying to be comforting.

When Nami had tied the bandages off, she rose to her feet and snatched up Usopp’s clothes.

“Here, Sanji! Help me get him dressed!"

It was a chore helping ease Usopp into his clothes. Nami and Sanji were both hyper concerned about his back, so any painful sounds he made, had them both cringing to a stop and slowing down their pace even more. Eventually, perhaps gratefully so, Usopp passed out, his face tilting into Sanji's collarbone, his curly head nestled under Sanji's chin. The cook cradled the back of Usopp's neck gently, his other hand running gently down the sniper's arm.

“You must have been so worried about him,” Nami whispered shakily, as she double-checked Usopp’s bandages.

“What? What do you mean?” Sanji rumbled back in return, eyes still on Usopp's face.

“Usopp. You must have been really scared when he was taken,” Nami said, her sharp eyes staring pointedly at Sanji.

"Yes well so were you," Sanji muttered, the smoldering fire in his chest cooling to a comfortable hum. Just warm enough to remind him of its presence.

"You know what I mean," Nami whispered.

Sanji squinted at the woman, “…I’m not sure I get what you mean.”

“Sanji… I think you do,” She said tilting her head.

Sanji felt an embarrassed flush color his cheeks, “Nami-swan, you’re perfect in every single way… but you’re wrong with what you’re thinking.”

Nami rolled her eyes, and let out an annoyed huff, “I really don’t think so. Sanji... I've seen how you've been. I've seen how he looks at you..." She trailed off waiting for Sanji to jump in, or confirm something. When he didn't, she groaned, "I can’t believe you two aren’t even… ugh! You two need to have a talk and sort each other out!”

Sanji was sure his face was glowing red, and he could only stare open-mouthed at Nami. The red-headed vixen caught his look and again rolled her eyes to the heavens. Smiling, a little kinder this time, she said, “None of us would care. And it’s Usopp, Sanji. Nakama. Would he be so bad?”

Sanji’s treacherous heart thudded in his chest, but he closed his jaw with a click. He stubbornly squashed down the fire that resonated with Nami's words.

Rather than acknowledge her statement, Sanji showed her his back, “Come on. Help get him on my back. I will carry him and this will aggravate his wounds less.”

Nami sighed but did as Sanji suggested. 

Sanji’s heart thudded loudly as Nami positioned the Sniper against his back. Usopp’s face tucked against the back of his neck, and he could feel the boy’s labored breathing against his skin. He tried to be just concerned, and not also delighted by the sensation. Tucking his arms gently under Usopp’s knees, Sanji got to his feet.

“He’s already staining his bandages,” Nami mumbled with concern.

“Well we’re not Chopper,” Sanji managed to say. “Let’s get the hell out of here and up top! We’ve got a ship to catch,” Sanji narrowed his eyes, shifting the precious cargo at his back.

* * *

Again, thanks to the keys Nami had stolen, the pair made it to the elevator. In their short journey down the hallway, the conscious Straw Hats had come to a disturbing conclusion.

“That whip had to be coated with something! Or… or Pitch drugged Usopp! He shouldn’t be bleeding this much!” Nami whispered eyes raking over the red bandages on Usopp’s back. She looked behind her noting that they were also leaving a very small blood trail along the floor.

Sanji growled, “Bastard. I wish there was more time, I’d like to fucking get another shot at kicking his teeth in!” Sanji sighed, “We’ll just have to run like hell and leap off the ship… I’ll carry you and Usopp to the Thousand Sunny with Sky walk!”

“How will you get both of us?” Nami asked peering up at Sanji.

“I’ll manage somehow, don’t you worry!” Sanji promised, squeezing Usopp tighter against him, the sniper moaning a little in his response. Usopp pressed his face closer to Sanji, his lips brushing against the back of Sanji's hairline. Sanji swallowed hard as warmth exploded from his ears down into his face.

Nami shifted Usopp’s bag that she was now carrying and whispered, "Maybe up top the Thousand Sunny is close enough for Robin or Luffy to see us... they could get us!"

The elevator doors opened, and quickly the pair rushed towards some large crates, concealing themselves against the wooden boxes. The deck was a madhouse. Marines were running everywhere, carrying cannonballs, or long twisted harpoons. Shouts were called in the air as the men ran back and forth, and in the distance, Sanji was sure he could hear Luffy shouting, “GIVE ME BACK MY NAKAMA!”

“There’s a lot of them,” Nami whispered anxiously.

“Yeah… and I think the Thousand Sunny is toward the Stern…” Sanji muttered, “How are we going to get back there?”

“Slowly…” Nami sighed, regret clearly lacing her voice.

“Dammit!” Sanji cursed as Usopp breathed softly against his neck.

With extreme caution, Nami and Sanji darted slowly towards the back of the ship. It was an agonizing pace. Sanji could hear wet droplets splashing the ground behind him, and his hands were damp with what was without a doubt, Usopp's blood. But they didn’t dare go faster. They couldn’t afford to attract the Marines on the deck. They couldn’t risk calling attention to themselves right now and engaging in a fight.

It took ages, with Nami leading the way cautiously and Sanji following close behind. There were times when it was just sheer luck no one had run into them, and Sanji thanked whatever Gods were on their side. Finally, they reached the stern of the ship and in the distance was the Thousand Sunny, speeding along after The Iron Cage. The ship wasn't far at all, they could even see Luffy’s outraged face on top of the lion head on their mast.

But there was also a watchtower on the back of the ship, where three marines stood atop, with guns.

“Shit!” Sanji cursed, wishing for a cigarette, “Shit! They’ll see us for sure!”

“…If we run past them and jump… Luffy will surely see us and grab us right?” Nami suggested in a frantic whisper, her eyes on the three men in their tower.

“They’ll shoot at us for sure. If they hit you Nami-swan…” Sanji closed his eyes and shook his head, “Or… if they hit U-Usopp,” Sanji coughed uncomfortably around the younger man’s name, “It could prove disastrous.”

“I’ll… I’ll climb on Usopp’s back and shield him with my body. You’ll carry us both!” Nami said, voice low with determination.

“Nami-swan you will do no such thing!” Sanji hissed, outraged at the thought, “No one is getting shot at!”

“Usopp’s back is horrible Sanji! You can’t see it while carrying him but… but we need to get to Chopper!” Nami’s voice cracked with emotion as she spoke, her hand clamping down on Sanji’s arm.

Sanju squeezed his eyes shut tight, “I know! I know! I can feel his blood dripping all over me! But I’ll be damned if you risk yourself!”

“Oi… no one should r-risk themselves for the great C-Captain Usopp… he’s impervious to simple things like bullets,” Usopp’s voice slurred weakly, startling both Nami and Sanji.

“Usopp!”

“You’re awake!”

“Mmm…” Usopp pressed his face into Sanji’s shoulder, before he shifted his face up, his chin digging a little painfully into the nape of Sanji’s neck. But before Sanji could tell Usopp to move his head, Usopp murmured, “I see… marines up there…”

“Yeah… they’re the problem. If they see us they could alert the others, and they have guns!” Nami sighed, “They’ll shoot us first!”

“Not if I shoot ‘em firs’!” Usopp slurred, a wobbly hand coming to Sanji’s shoulder. The sniper shifted himself a little on Sanji’s back, hissing as his back flared up with pain. “Mmm… Nami… Kuro Kabuto is in my bag… get it for me will ya?”

Nami quickly obeyed Usopp, rifling through the Sniper’s bag. She handed him a handful of small ammunition, and his miniature Kabuto.

With unsteady hands, Usopp took his weapon and aimed it over Sanji’s shoulder. Sanji could see Usopp’s arms shaking from the effort of aiming and holding his customized slingshot. Sanji shifted his left arm more securely under Usopp’s knees, and extended his right, holding the Kuro Kabuto steady.

“That help Long-nose?” Sanji asked gently.

Usopp leaned his cheek against Sanji’s and took in a ragged breath, “Yes! Sanji… help me keep my arm straight… I’ll get those marines!”

Sanji shivered at the warm breath that tickled his ear and cursed himself inwardly for responding. Now was not the time!

_‘The hell is wrong with me?’_ Sanji though irritably, _‘You like women! Soft curves! Soft hands! Sweet smelling skin!’ _he stubbornly refused to think about Nami's pointed looks and his own racing heart.

Usopp groaned, shuddering as pain and dizziness made him go limp. His hand still gripped his slingshot, but he slumped against Sanji’s shoulder, face buried in the back of Sanji’s neck. Sanji stiffened and shifted to peer at Usopp as best as he could.

“Usopp!” Sanji hissed, voice tight with worry.

Usopp sniffled and muttered a weak, “S-sorry. ‘S jus’ hard…” Usopp’s voice wobbled treacherously, and the younger man swore softly to himself, embarrassed at his own weakness.

Sanji reached back, digging his fingers in Usopp’s curls. A scent of gunpowder and perhaps coconut wafted from the sniper's hair. Gently Sanji caressed the back of Usopp’s head, and he whispered, “You can do this. I know you’re hurting, and you’re tired, but you can do this Usopp. You’re going to save us.”

Usopp shuddered against Sanji’s back and softly echoed, “Gonna save you…”

Sanji held the boy’s head a moment longer, and then reached back to Usopp’s arm and helped straighten it.

It was tricky but with Sanji’s help, Usopp positioned his slingshot taking aim at what Sanji assumed were the marines. Usopp took in a gentle breath, and as he exhaled fired. Sanji watched as the seed sailed on its own, quickly fading away. He held his breath as it vanished from his field of vision, but he could tell Usopp was following the small object as Usopp's shaking finger traced its path.

"Got 'em," Usopp weakly chuckled, his exhausted voice full of triumph.

The pop greens exploded into life, turning into bright wild plants and wrapping themselves around the tower, and the now screaming marines. The plants were exploding into giant beasts that wrapped and crushed the tower. Screams of confusion and fright were filling the air.

Usopp chuckled very softly, and then slumped heavy against Sanji’s shoulder. Something splashed wetly behind them.

Heart thudding suddenly, Sanji shifted Usopp in his arms and hissed, “Nami! Climb aboard! We’re getting out of here now!”

“Sorry Usopp!” Nami quickly apologized and her arms came to wrap around Sanji’s neck her legs wrapping around his waist, pinning Usopp’s body between them. Sanji pushed his perverse thoughts aside, as he sincerely hoped Nami’s body pressing against Usopp’s would staunch some of the marksman's bleeding. Taking a quick breath, Sanji rose, ignoring the combined weight of his Nakama, and he sprinted leaping easily past the chaotic sight of the toppled tower.

Sanji and his friends weren't even on the marines' radar the plants had thrown everything into such chaos.

Sanji bounded on top of the ship's railing and leaped high into the air and towards the thousand Sunny.

As he launched himself in the air, and his feet somehow found purchase in the sky, Sanji could only do one more thing. Stepping through the sky, determined to never stop he looked for Luffy on the Thousand Sunny, just still slightly out of reach and shouted, “LUFFY!! INCOMING!”

“SANJIIII!!!” Luffy howled back, rubber arms launching out to grab them.

Sanji winced as the arms gripped him too tight, but he couldn’t help but smile. They were home free now. In a moment, they would be safe. The arms tightened around him and pulled. Sanji could hear Nami screaming as they were reeled back in towards the ship. Sanji chanced a look at Usopp’s face and felt his heart stutter at Usopp’s ashen color.

Sanji twisted somehow in Luffy’s grasp and wrapped his arms around Nami and Usopp.

He hoped Nami would forgive him _(knew, knew that she would_) as he positioned Usopp in the best place against his body to protect the Sniper from the rough landing they were about to have. Even though Sanji should have been looking at Nami, should have been making sure she was okay, Sanji couldn't look anywhere but Usopp's face.

_‘Maybe,’_ Sanji thought, right before he made abrupt contact with the deck and Luffy's springy body, _'Just maybe Usopp is a little more special than any girl I’ve ever met.’_

There was an intense splintering crack of wood against flesh, followed by a burst of pain, and then Sanji slipped into darkness.

* * *

Sanji’s eyes opened.

It was dark, and a slightly chemically induced clean smell assaulted his nose. He frowned scrucnhing his eyes closed for a brief minute of irritation. This couldn’t be the men’s cabin—

Sanji’s eyes flew open again, and he sat up sharply.

He winced, swearing under his breath as he jarred something that protested his wild movement. A hand flying to his chest, and then his ribcage, Sanji winced as he took in a shaky breath. His ribs were most likely cracked, he recognized this pain. He was grateful to only have cracked ribs, as broken ribs usually meant he was barred from the kitchen. Spotting a few bandages on his fingers, and arms Sanji could only guess he had been treated for his injuries. Therefore... ah yes.

After a quick glance around, he was able to confirm his suspicion: he was in the infirmary on the Thousand Sunny.

A curtain had been drawn over the porthole, but the setting sun still managed to cast an orange light into the room. The light that managed to peek under the drawn shade cast a long golden shadow on a figure in another bed. It was Usopp, and he slept soundly despite the warm light spilling over his back and making his hair look like it was catching fire.

Usopp had been laid on his stomach, his back wrapped in clean bandages, his eyes closed in sleep. His black hair still hung free, though now it was slightly damp. Someone must have cleaned Usopp up while they were being treated. It was a good sight to see Usopp cleaned up, taken care of, and with color returned to his cheeks. Despite his aching ribs, Sanji forced himself from his bed and sat on the floor next to Usopp. Sighing as he settled against the wall, Sanji looked at Usopp’s face, searching for any signs of pain in the sniper’s expression as he slept.

Usopp seemed peaceful, his face smooth as he slept quietly, a hand curled against his pillow, just obscuring his mouth. He looked very young sleeping in this way.

Sanji sighed, relieved that they were back safe on the ship.

“Oh, Sanji! You’re up!” a soft but excited voice caught the cook’s attention.

Sanji snapped his head to look up at Nami, who he had somehow forgotten about in his eagerness to check on Usopp. His eyes roamed over her body, taking in the few butterfly bandages at her waist, and a wrap on her wrist. Other than those small injuries she seemed largely unharmed, and that had Sanji sighing in relief. His nakama were safe... _good._

“You seem to be okay,” Sanji whispered raising his eyebrows to indicate that he was hoping she was alright.

“Doing very good thanks to you… You took the brunt of our fall when Luffy reeled us in,” Nami explained, sitting on the bed Sanji had just left. “You knocked yourself out though and cracked some ribs. You also had quite a few electrical burns from that baton Pitch used on you... had Chopper worried. Had me worried too."

“I am so sorry to have worried you, but I’d rather it be me hurt than you, my lovely Nami-swan!” Sanji crowed proudly.

“And Usopp?” She prodded gently her eyes full of patience.

Sanji deflated a little, and after a pause nodded his head, “And Usopp…”

A silence hung between them, but neither made to break it right away. Sanji felt that Nami understood what he was thinking and deciding on, and Nami wasn’t going to push him on this. She smiled at him, her eyes offering support and understanding, and his chest swelled with delight at her attention. A part of him, a much smaller part of him, wished this attention was different. Wished that he had caught her eye at last and that there was something between them.

Usopp made the softest of sounds, a small yawn in his sleep, and Sanji’s eyes were back on the young man.

A larger part of him, the largest part of him now, could only think about Usopp.

Carefully Sanji reached out and gently pressed it to Usopp’s brow, his thumb tracing over a loose curl.

His willingness to look away from Nami and her beautiful smile spoke more than Sanji was ready to say.

“It’s okay. No one here is going to judge you,” Nami whispered.

Sanji nodded absently, eyes tracing over Usopp’s face, just one more time to make sure Usopp was okay. When Sanji had traced his eyes over Usopp’s long lashes, down the length of his long nose, and lingered over Usopp’s full parted lips he felt he could finally look away. Sanji inhaled slowly and closed his eyes. When he exhaled he felt he hadn’t really changed, but perhaps understood something that he'd been trying to keep away from himself.

“I know none of you will judge me… I know. I just wasn’t expecting… this,” Sanji replied, not bothering to elaborate. He wasn’t ready to name his feelings yet, and if he did, he felt Usopp should hear them first.

Nami nodded patiently, providing no comment for a long stretch of time. She tilted her head after a bit and asked, "Are you scared?"

Sanji drew his lower lip into his mouth with his teeth. He didn't look at Nami, but narrowed his eyes at a point above the ceiling as he thought, "Maybe?"

"Don't be. This is Usopp... he'd never ridicule you over something like this... he'd probably just get scared himself," Nami chuckled, affection lingering in her tone. "Sanji," she said, her voice very serious, "I'm saying this now... if you hurt Usopp, you'll have me to deal with." She winked at him, "But don't worry, if he hurts you, he'll face the same treatment."

Sanji coughed, trying to cover up his nervous giggles. He doubted he was successful, but Nami was kind enough not to comment. Rubbing a hand on the back of his neck he muttered, "I don't even... I don't know what to tell him. What do I say?"

"The truth I think," Nami said shrugging, "Once the truth is out in the open I'm sure you two will figure out what to do. You're both big boys."

"I don't even know what to say!" Sanji argued, "I just can't stop thinking about him... and so maybe... maybe I like him... but-"

"No buts!" Nami interrupted him, "I'm not saying you confess your undying love... I'm saying you admit to Usopp what your feeling. Tell him you think about him. Tell him you don't know what to do. You don't have to rush into things..."

"And what if he doesn't..." Sanji laced his fingers together and stared at his hands. They trembled despite his best efforts.

"I think you'll be surprised what Usopp has to say," Nami said seriously.

He looked at her abruptly, Nami meeting his gaze head-on. A hopeful flame rose in his chest, the smoke making his throat tight. He opened his mouth to ask a question but she held her hand up and shook her head.

"No, don't ask me anymore. I've said too much already. What I will say however is, that Chopper wanted to see you as soon as you woke up. Do you want to gt back in bed, or face his lecture about getting up too soon?"  
  
Sanji sighed and deflated a little. He glanced back at Usopp, and gently reached out to run his thumb over Usopp’s smooth brow, “I’ll sit here, thanks.”

“Suit yourself, I did try to warn you,” She lightly chided. Pulling herself to her feet, she leaned over and squeezed Sanji’s shoulder, “Everything will be alright,” She promised.

He had a feeling she meant more than just Usopp’s condition.

Chopper did come, almost as fast as Nami left. He screeched about Sanji being out of bed and hollered for the cook to get back to his bed and off the floor.

“How bad was he, Chopper?” Sanji asked, remaining seated next to Usopp, hand lightly stroking the black curls at his fingertips.

Chopper’s irritated face smoothed out a little, and he sighed, “You all did well getting him here. Nami… told us what happened,” Chopper closed his eyes against the mental image that flashed in his head, “I found evidence that an anticoagulant had been introduced to Usopp’s system, so if you both hadn’t hurried to get Usopp here well… it could have been really bad.”

“Anticoagulant… like… Pitch gave him a pill or something to make his bleeding worse?” Sanju asked, his jaw clenching.

“Or was maybe on the whips he used on Usopp,” Chopper said with a nod, his ears twitching sadly. "Either way it wasn't a normal dosage... it made everything harder!"

Sanji growled, “I wish I had killed that bastard!”

“Well… Luffy sunk his ship!” Chopper offered, his voice bright and clearly hopeful that he was helping.

Sanji smiled, a shudder running over him, “Good… good.”

“He was **_really_** mad when he saw you all and Usopp… we all were,” Chopper mumbled, folding his arms.

“Yeah… me too,” Sanji said sullenly. He pressed a palm into his eyes, trying to force out the image of Usopp’s bloody back, and tearful expression.

“…Come on Sanji please get back to bed? You took a really bad fall, and you were electrocuted, and... and you've just had a really bad day! Just a bit more rest should do you good," Chopper pleaded extending a hoof to the cook.

Sanji accepted it, unable to stop himself from asking, “When can I go back to work?”

“Tomorrow if you promise no heavy lifting,” Chopper answered helping Sanji get back to bed, he snorted before adding, “I know I can’t really stop you from overexerting yourself, but I'm going to ask anyway. Please try and take it easy.”

“…And Usopp? When will he be out of bed?” Sanji asked, trying to keep his voice level.

Chopper looked at Sanji, a peculiar look in his eye. The reindeer shook his head, and eventually said, “He needs to stay in bed a week, at the very least! Parts of those cuts are deep, and the anticoagulant made it difficult. I already had to give him a transfusion.”

Sanji growled, Chopper again giving the man a strange look. He gently tapped Sanji’s brow, “Sleep okay?”

Sanji nodded once, sharply and closed his eyes. He hadn’t felt tired when he closed them but he kept them closed knowing Chopper was going to hover otherwise. He could hear his friends up on deck. Luffy was laughing somewhere, and Zoro's low voice was saying something indistinguishable. He could picture his friends all roaming around the deck, laughing and carrying on about their day. Wistfully he wished he could have seen that bastard marine's ship sinking beneath the waves...

When he opened his eyes next it was dark. He blinked a few times, surprised that he had actually managed to drift off.

Somewhere overhead he could hear faint singing-Brook, no doubt on the first watch of the night. Blinking rapidly, Sanji swiveled his head to look over at the bed he had last seen Usopp in, trying spot the sniper in the dark.

“Hi,” Usopp’s soft voice called out from the darkness.

Sanji’s eyes hadn’t adjusted yet, so his eyes blindly searched in the direction he’d heard Usopp’s voice.

“I can’t see you,” Sanji admitted.

“…I’m the sniper, I do the seeing,” Usopp whispered, trying to make his voice sound mysterious. It failed, when he groaned, and hissed, wincing as his injuries throbbed.

“You alright Long-nose?” Sanji was sitting up, again it was too fast and his ribs burned with protest. He cursed, hissing with aggravation.

In the dark, Usopp had the gall to giggle at him.

“Ha ha, laugh it up ass,” Sanji muttered, getting out of bed and reaching blindly in the dark. He moved slow, he didn’t want to topple into Usopp, or kick his bed and jostle the boy. He’d been through enough today.

Sanji was startled as two cool fingers, gently tapped against his outstretched hand. Sanji seized Usopp’s hand quickly, before forcing himself to relax, and lightly hold Usopp’s hand. Feeling a little foolish, Sanji stood in the dark holding Usopp’s hand, staring down in the spot where their hands should be, willing his eyes to adjust.

At last, his stupid eyes seemed to go back into focus, and he could see Usopp’s hand curled in his own. Sanji ran a thumb over Usopp’s knuckles and followed the curve of the Sniper’s wrist to his elbow, to his shoulder and at last to his face. Usopp’s eyes were half closed, but were trained on Sanji. Even in a weakened state, Usopp's keen eyes were fixed on their target.

Sanji kneeled next to Usopp, letting out a relieved breath, before he smiled at Usopp, “You seem to be doing okay.”

“Not too bad now… Chopper gave me something and I can hardly feel it…” Usopp whispered, smiling.

“Oh really?” Sanji whispered, quirking an eyebrow, “Why are you awake then?”

Usopp frowned a little in the darkness, “…It wore off a while ago,” Usopp admitted, “But it’s okay. I’m not so bad.”

“I could get Chopper, I doubt he’d be far with you like this,” Sanji offered. Chopper normally slept in his office when there was someone in the infirmary. If he wasn’t here, then he had only stepped out for a moment.

“Don’t worry so much,” Usopp whispered grinning, “I may be down now… but come tomorrow my wounds will be all closed up and I’ll be as good as new!”

“That bullshit lie won’t work on me Long-nose. I’m not Luffy or Chopper!” Sanji snapped, sighing with annoyance, “You better take it easy. You need to recover.”

“Take it easy? Like you?” Usopp asked, a yawn interrupting his cheeky retort.

“Since when have you been so bratty? Just because you’re a hero, you think you can get off smarting off to me?” Sanji snorted.

Usopp’s eyes widened a little, and even in the dark Sanji could see the younger man blushing.

“He-Hero? That’s you and Nami! You saved me!” Usopp sputtered.

“…Are you forgetting that you shot that rubber band at Pitch?” Sanji scoffed in disbelief. He laughed shortly before continuing, “You protected Nami from winding up like you. You know how fucking brave that was? Seriously, Usopp! I don’t know why you downplay your truly heroic actions in favor of made-up ones! Idiot…”

Usopp was redder, and his eyes seemed a little glassy. He blinked rapidly, fighting back tears, and Sanji cursed himself. Reaching out he gently touched the side of Usopp’s face, a thumb caressing his cheek. Leaning close, Sanji whispered, “I’m sorry… don’t get upset. I’m not… I’m not trying to be an asshole here. You did a good job Usopp. You were really brave.”

“Sanji… I…” Usopp’s voice sounded so frail and shocked, “I… thank you.”

“Don’t thank me Long-nose. I’m just stating the facts here. You were really brave back there… but don’t ever pull a stunt like that again!” Sanji couldn’t keep a growl out of his voice.

“W-w-what!” Usopp gasped, voice cracking, “You were just thanking me for saving Nami!”

“Yeah, I was,” Sanji admitted, “And now I’m telling you to not let yourself get caught like that again! When Pitch dragged you off… you could have… and then we found you there! Hanging from a Goddamn… meat hook—” Sanji threw a hand up in the air, “Fucking scared me half to death!”

“…I was scared too,” Usopp admitted quietly.

Sanji, whose hand had still been at Usopp’s cheek, gently tugged at the Sniper’s ear, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry you were alone for so long."

Usopp smiled wobbly, “It wasn’t… I mean… I wasn’t with him long. He just… he was really mad… and that whip…” Usopp closed his eyes tight, “It was worse than I thought it would be. And, and... he was just... saying all this awful stuff he'd do to me and you guys... and I..." He trailed off, the memory of his time with Pitch clearly traumatizing and painful to recall.

Sanji surged forward pressing his lips to Usopp’s trembling mouth.

He couldn’t stand to see Usopp’s frightened expression anymore. He couldn’t stand to be giving Pitch another thought, or that Pitch was haunting Usopp’s thoughts. He was done with that unpleasant business, and ready to explore the feeling smoldering in his chest. It wasn’t a new feeling, it had always been there, quietly burning, but today’s events had forced him to face it. The roar inside Sanji could no longer be contained, and as he kissed Usopp now he felt that he would catch fire, and light Usopp up with him.

Usopp stiffened against him, and after a frightening moment where Sanji thought Usopp wasn’t going to respond, the sniper’s hand tentatively came to the back of his head, pulling Sanji just a bit closer. His hand trembled, and his lips moved with inexperience against Sanji’s, but Usopp was kissing back--a good sign.

Sanji pressed closer, intending to deepen their kiss when Usopp hissed and pulled away.

“Ah shit, sorry! Fuck!” Sanji cursed, “Your back, I fucking forgot… fuck!” Sanji stroked Usopp’s cheek and looked over at Usopp’s back, frowning with sympathy.

“D… Why did you…?” Usopp's voice was very small and very afraid.

“I’ve wanted to,” Sanji whispered immediately, looking Usopp hard in the eyes, “I’ve wanted to for a long time. I really… need to talk to you about… something,” Sanji flushed as he failed to elaborate further. It was harder than he thought to say the words out loud.

Usopp’s eyes were shining, and he was smiling now. There was this bright light of hope and happiness in Usopp’s eyes, and Sanji was struck with the thought that Usopp also had been enduring a little fire in his chest. Quietly burning.

Sanji surged forward again, kissing Usopp again, delighting in the startled happy moan it produced from the sniper. Sanji would be all too happy to stoke their fires together. Tomorrow they could sit and talk about everything, give a name to the delicate feeling that had sprung up between them. But for now Sanji wanted to relish in the realness of Usopp’s lips against his own, and that they were both alive and going to be okay. It was perfect for now.

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?! SANJI YOU NEED TO BE IN BED! ARE YOU GIVING USOPP CPR!? HANG ON USOPP!” Chopper’s screeching voice interrupted the pair, no doubt waking up the whole ship.

It was almost perfect.

**End**


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been toying with the idea of an epilogue, but I thought this story was maybe too long-winded... but what the hell. It's my story after all. So here's just a little Epilogue to finish it all out, hope you enjoy. ^^

It was not perfect, not at all.

Sanji had been ushered out of the infirmary (by Franky and Zoro after they came bursting in) and made to kneel on the deck. He had been surprised to be dragged from the room, and even more surprised to feel so chastised as he sat on his knees, Zoro and Franky glaring down at him with their arms crossed.

In the background, Nami was smiling hands on her hips watching with peaked interest at the sight. Robin, all smiles as well, was patiently explaining to Luffy and Chopper what exactly Sanji and Usopp had been doing. Brook was spinning rapidly spouting off about love ballads and how he needed his violin-but oh curses! It was below deck, and he wasn't about to miss a thing!

"What the hell were you doin' down there Sanji-bro?" Franky rattled, practically fuming.

Zoro only glared, his expression fierce and protective.

Sanji looked away, an angry blush crossing over his face. This was not what he expected damnit!

"None of your shitty business," Sanji snapped irritably.

"Hey!" Zoro barked, voice low and threatening, "If you're playing around here, you can take that shit somewhere else. Usopp is... vulnerable and inexperienced. So if you're dicking around you better back the fuck off now, and take it somewhere else!"

Sanji's head snapped up and he gaped at Zoro, meeting Zoro's fiercely protective gaze.

Sanji rose to his feet and marched forward getting up in Zoro's face, "I'm not playing around here!"

"You sure womanizer?" Zoro hissed back, forehead smashing against Sanji's, "Because I won't stand you risking this crew for a few jolly's-"

Sanji, shocked himself and shocked the crew by punching Zoro in the face. A gasp rang out as Sanji used his hands, and the blond hissed. He'd never punched anyone in his life, but for the first time ever felt his foot couldn't smash into someone's face fast enough. Knowing his hit had been truly pathetic, Sanji gripped his throbbing hand and snarled, "It's not like that! And I'm not telling you what it is, because if anyone is going to hear it first, it's going to be Usopp!"

Zoro, completely unharmed by such a weak punch, rubbed his chin and worked out his jaw. The tension left his face, and something like a smile slipped on his expression.

There was a beat of silence and then Luffy was giggling, "Shishishishishi.... Sanji's in Looo~ooove! In love with Usopp!!"

Chopper and Luffy giggled together, eyes wide with delight as they looked at Sanji with glittering expressions.

Sanji clenched his teeth and closed his eyes reminding himself to take a deep breath. His cracked ribs were killing him, as was his hand, not to mention the bruise that was forming on his pride. He could die of embarrassment.

Franky sniffled loudly, and struck a pose, "O-OKAY! OW! This is... SUPER!!! I thought you were being a pervert... but really!!! Really, it's a beautiful blossoming of love!!"

Zoro nodded, and quieter said, "Don't you hurt him. Usopp doesn't deserve bullshit, so act right."

Sanji glared at Zoro, a spike of jealousy curling inside his chest. The smolder that burned for Usopp burned harder, and if Zoro thought he stood a chance--

"Hey!" the swordsman snapped, "I see what you're thinkin' and it ain't like that. Usopp is my... sword. My Nakama. I don't let those get hurt... ya get me?"

Sanji exhaled a little, and shook off his tension by rolling his shoulders, "I got you... Usopp... he's. He's everything."

Franky sobbed loudly while Luffy had the gall to shout about cooties on his ship.

Sanji ran his hand through his hair, feeling exhausted and brushed past the crewmembers, "I'm going back to the infirmary. I can't do anything to him, so back off! But I'll be damned if he gets out of my sight again!"

No one stopped him this time.

More embarrassed then he had ever been in his life he stormed into the darkness of the infirmary. His eyesight immediately robbed from him as his eyes tried to adjust in the darkness.

"Sanji?" Usopp's timid voice called out, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Sanji let Usopp's voice calm him and exhaled slowly. Stomping forward in the dark, he reached out knowing Usopp would reach for him. When their hands found each other, Sanji knelt and kissed Usopp's knuckle. Usopp squeaked in a delighted amount of surprise, and in a low desperate tone, Sanji muttered, "It can't wait, because I won't stand for any more interruptions. I have feelings for you, burning right here in my chest. I want... to explore them with you, and I mean it. I will fuck up... please be patient with me. Please be brave, and don't run away. Please... let me be at your side."

Sanji's eyes adjusted, and he was rewarded with Usopp's tomato-red face. It practically glowed in the dark. A huge wobbly smile stretched on Usopp's face and he whispered breathlessly, "I... I really, really, _really_ would like that. Can you kiss me one more time?"

Sanji's lids grew heavy and his heart flittered pleasantly. Leaning against the bed he let the sniper cup his cheek and tilted his face so that he could avoid Usopp's nose. His lips slid against Usopp, who matched Sanji in the slow needy kiss.

_'Well, what do you know,'_ Sanji thought, _'It's perfect again.'_

**End**


End file.
